Pareja de dos
by TheGoshtBoy
Summary: Serie de momentos y situaciones con nuestra pareja favorita BBRAE. Disfrútenla! Porque una pareja dispareja es más unida que cualquiera...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!. Buenos dias, buenas tardes o buenas noches!. (Lo que sea). Aqui me tienen de nuevo!. No se van a deshacer de mi tan facilmente!. Otro fic de los Teen Titans. Este será un poco mas largo debido a que son varios momntos BBRAE sin conexion entre ellos(creo). Bueno, algunos seran drabbles, otros tal vez no. Creo que seran 10. Pero buee!. Vamos a revivir este lugar!. Para continuar esta serie de momentos y/o situaciones necesito minimo 4 reviews por cap, 2 favoritos y 2 seguidores (para no sentirme tan sholito :'( !). Hablando en serio. Estos son mis terminos para continuar. Ustedes deciden (que malo soy!). Bueno disfruten este momento, cortito, pero bueno (creo). Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros**

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _ **Empujoncito**_

Cyborg levanto la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y dirigió toda su atención hacia sus amigos presentes en la sala de estar, Raven y Chico Bestia. Suspiro por tercera vez ante la ´´estupidez´´ de sus amigos. El cambiante fingía estar interesado en su videojuego y la hechicera fingía leer su grueso libro.

Estaba casi seguro, por no decir completamente, que si le preguntaba a Raven que leía, esta no sabría que responder, lo mismo con Chico Bestia. Era mas que evidente que los dos se gustaban, pero no tenían el valor suficiente para admitirlo. Se lanzaban miradas cuando el otro no se daba cuenta. Eso era frustrante para el atleta, quien ese dia había amanecido de buen humor y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos. Termino de revisar el láser de su dedo y una vez que Raven cerro su libro y se fue a su cuarto se dispuso a actuar. Se acerco rápidamente al sofá donde se encontraba el cambiante y se sentó a su lado.

 **-¿Hasta cuando van a estar así?-** Comenzó el atleta. Chico Bestia lo miro de reojo.

 **-No se de que hablas-** El cambiante siguió apretando los botones de su control.

 **-¡Solo mirate bestita!. ¡Perdiste hace 10 minutos y todavía finges que juegas!-** Chico Bestia cayo en cuenta de lo que hacia **-¡Y encima intentas engañarme a mi!, a tu mejor amigo!-**

 **-Tienes razón-** El cambiante suspiró **-Pero entiéndeme Cyborg, ella no me hace caso!-** Chico Bestia comenzó a mover los brazos rápidamente con desesperación **-!No pierde la oportunidad de insultarme o dañarme, nunca se rie de mis chistes y me habla muy poco o casi nada!-** Se calmó para después bajar la mirada- Y eso me dice que no me corresponde-

 **-¿Que no te corresponde?. ¿Acaso estas loco?. Esa es su forma de quererte. Viejo, ella esta loca por ti!-** El cambiante abrió mucho los ojos.

 **-Es...es en serio?-**

 **-Claro!. Ahora moverás tu verde trasero, la vas a buscar y te le vas a confesar!. Y serán felices y tendran 5 hijos!. Vamos, andando!-** Animó Cy dándole palmaditas a Chico Bestia.

 **-¡Eso haré. Gracias Cy!-** El verde se levanto rápidamente y se disponia a irse, pero fue detenido por el mitad robot. **-Ocurre algo, Cy?-** Pregunto confundido Chico Bestia. Cyborg sonrió extrañamente antes de hablar.

 **-Eso si, Bestita. Como le hagas algo indebido a mi hermanita...-** Cyborg agrandó aun mas su sonrisa **-Te las verás conmigo-**

 **-Va...vaya, que buena broma Cy!-** Chico bestia rio nerviosamente. Cyborg por su parte, sacó un muñeco del cambiante de quien sabe donde y le voló la cabeza con el láser de su dedo que había reparado hace poco.

 **-¿Quieres apostar?-** Chico Bestia tragó duro.

 **-Oh vamos Cy, no habías dicho algo de tener 5 hijos?-**

 **-Si, pero cuando sean mayores y se casen. Ahora anda y confiésate!-** El cambiante asintió para después salir disparado hacia la habitación de Raven.

 **-¡Crecen tan rápido!-** Exclamo el atleta, para después tomar el control y empezar una nueva partida.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aqui estamos con el segundo cap o mini cap. Bueno, no es que hubiesen comentado si quiera. Pero nadie dijo que sería fácil, así que aqui están. Planeo publicar dos capítulos el día de hoy. No dije que serian largos, son momentos de duración variable. Gracias a todos!. Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros**

 **_Capitulo 2_**

 **Tu Mamá**

Chico Bestia y Raven caminaban por las amplias calles de Azarath, acababan de visitar a la madre de Raven. La gótica presento al verde como su novio, todo fue idea de Chico Bestia.

 **-¿Estas feliz?. Ya conociste a mi madre-** Rompió el silencio Raven.

 **-Si Rae, creo que le cai bien!-** Respondió el de las orejas puntiagudas.

 **-Creo que demasiado bien-** Murmuró ella viendo a la nada.

 **-¿Uh?. Por que lo dices?-** Ante esto, Raven lo miró.

 **-Mi madre siempre ha tenido gustos extraños. Sino, ¿por que crees que estuvo con mi padre?-** Chico Bestia parpadeó dos veces al comprender.

 **-Oh vamos Rae, no me digas que estas celosa?-** El cambiante sonrió con picardía, Raven bufó por lo bajo.

 **-Claro que no!. Después de todo es mi madre!-** Habló ella para cortar.

 **-Bueno Rae, para ser ya una señora, está muy bien conservada-** Chico Bestia miró a cielo - **De hecho, todavía es muy sensual-** Raven rodó los ojos **-Si señor, de hecho, si todas las mujeres maduras fueran como ellas, no dudaría un segundo en salir con alguna-**

 **-No creo que alguna mujer madura quisiera salir con alguien ''verde''-** Contraatacó ella. Punto para Raven.

 **-A tu madre si le gustaría-** Punto para Gar. - **Pero no te preocupes Rae, no te cambiaré por tu madre...Aunque...-** Chico Bestia paró de caminar y se dispuso a observar a la gótica de arriba hacia abajo, despertando la curiosidad de ella.

 **-¿Que haces?-**

 **-Bueno Rae, después de una inspección he determinado que...Arella tiene los pechos más grandes...-** Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de Raven - **Pero no te desanimes Rae, tu trasero es mas grande...-**

 **-¡Ya basta!-** Gritó ella, asustando al cambiante. Un faro explotó y 5 baldosas del suelo se fueron volando **-¡No puedo creer que vayamos a pasar toda la tarde hablando de mi madre!-**

 **-Pero Rae...-**

 **-Callate y escucha!-** Habló ella un poco más calmada(si como no) **-Si vuelves a decir algo de mi madre ...no me volverás a besar ni tocar en dos semanas!. Y si eso no es suficiente...-** Raven lo miró a los ojos **-Si quieres tener tu primera vez por lo menos dentro de seis meses, mantendrás tu bocota cerrada!. ¿Entendido?-** El cambiante asintió. Raven se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, Gar la siguió.

 **-¿En serio nuestra primera vez será en seis meses?-** Preguntó el con los ojos brillantes.

 **-Si sigues hablando, lo pospondré-** Gar solo calló. Por lo menos ahora sabía cuando sería su primera vez...

 _ **Fin**_

 **Se despide TheGoshtBoy...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí estamos con el tercer cap de esta interesante (si claro) historia. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Sin más que decir, vamos con la historia!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros**

 **_Capitulo 3_**

 **Celosa**

Chico Bestia sintió la dura pared chocar dolorosamente contra su espalda, lastimándolo en el proceso y sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor al aludido. Raven, quien había causado tal situación, se acercó a el. Sus cuatro ojos carmesí brillaban intensamente, su boca formó una pequeña y maniática sonrisa, la cual dejó entrever afilados colmillos que antes, y de eso estaba muy seguro Chico Bestia, no estaban allí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, decidió habar.

 **-¡Escúchame bien, pedazo de bestia!-** Su voz gutural causó un pequeño respingo en el verde **-Como te vuelva a ver coqueteandole a otra chica que no sea yo, juro por Azar que la pagarás muy pero muy caro-** Y antes de que el cambiante pudiera decir algo, la gótica ya se había apoderado de sus labios, dándole un intenso beso a su novio, aumentando la confusión de éste. Al separarse, un hilillo de sangre resbaló por los labios del cambiante. Ella se relamió los suyos. Observó su rostro, su cara de confusión y esa sangre en su boca la hacía ver tan...violable...

 **-Eres mío y de nadie más-** Le dio un último beso, saboreando la sangre de sus verdes labios para después irse, dejando al cambiante en la luna y con una expresión de ¿WTF?.

 **-¡¿Pero que mierda?!-**

 _ **Fin**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui estamos con el cap 4 de esta serie. Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten!**

 _ **-Dialogo en negrita y cursiva es el que ocurre adentro-**_

 **-Dialogo en negrita ocurre afuera-**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros**

 **Capitulo 4**

 **Espiando**

Robin acababa de revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la torre y la ciudad, todo en orden. Se estiró en su asiento y vio la hora, eran las 3:00 pm. Pensó en entrenar un rato para soltar el cuerpo, aunque después sonrió al pensar que podría soltar el cuerpo de ''otra forma''.

 _''Starfire''_ pensó el chico maravilla mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia los pasillos de la torre. Caminó con tranquilidad en dirección a la habitación de nuestra pelirroja favorita, pero no hubo necesidad de llegar a dicho lugar, debido a que se la encontró en el camino con...¿Cyborg?. Los dos se encontraban apoyados en una puerta en la que se leía ''Raven''. Al parecer, estaban escuchando algo.

 **-¿Se puede saber que hacen?-** Star y Cy dieron un respingo ante la voz del líder.

 **-Shhhh, no hagas ruido Robin!-** Habló el mitad máquina.

 **-Si novio Robin, nos pueden descubrir-** Se escuchó un leve murmullo brotar de la habitación cerrada.

 **-¿No saben que es de mala educación escuchar...?-**

 **-Si, si, bla,ba,bla-** Interrumpió Cyborg. **-Pero viejo, lo que no sabes que los que están adentro son bestita y Raven-** Robin arqueó una ceja

 **-Ven novio Robin, se que también sientes curiosidad-** Llamó la pelirroja.

 **-Si viejo, no te resistas-** El enmascarado apretó los dientes para después posicionarse a un lado de sus amigos, se dispuso a escuchar también.

 _ **-Bueno Rae, creo que ya es hora-**_

 _ **-Es...en serio?-**_ La voz de ella sonó ansiosa.

 _ **-Claro Rae. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Se que lo quieres-**_ Un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de los fisgones -A ver Rae, abre la boca-

 _ **-No lo se, es muy grande-**_ Los ojos de los tres estaban como platos.

 **-No se si todo eso quepa en mi boca-** Cyborg y Robin pensaron _muchas cosas_.

 **-¿Sera que están jugando a algo?-** Preguntó Star, nadie respondió.

 _ **-¿Por que lo metiste a la fuerza?. Ahora tengo la cara manchada y se me chorrea por la boca.-**_

 _ **-Lo siento Rae-**_

 _ **-No importa. Aunque fuera contra mi voluntad...-**_

 _ **-Bueno Rae, aquí va otra vez...-**_

 **-Esperen un momento,¿Acaso el amigo bestia está uplorgando los derechos de mi amiga Raven?-**

 **-Emmm,¿si?-** Respondió Cyborg, aunque no entendía ni papa de lo que Star estaba diciendo.

 **-Pues no lo permitiré!. Chico Bestia será mi amigo, pero no permitiré que uplorgue a mi amiga!-**

 **-No...no,no Star!. No lo ha...-** Gritaron Cyborg y Robin, pero ya era tarde. Star había roto la puerta de un puñetazo. No esperaban lo que se encontrarían dentro.

 **-¿Por que siempre destruyen mi puerta?-**

Chico Bestia y Raven se encontraban sentados en la cama de ella. El cambiante sostenía un gran tarro de helado.

 **-¿Estaban... comiendo helado?- Preguntó un incrédulo Robin.**

 **-Si viejo!. Es de mantecado. Aunque no puedo comerlo, lleva leche-**

 **-Entonces, cuando Raven dijo que era muy grande...-** Ahora fue el turno de Cyborg de hablar.

 **-Chico Bestia sacó una gran porción de helado, yo le dije que era muy grande. Que probablemente no cabría en mi boca-** Respondió la gótica.

 **-Entonces el amigo Bestia no te estaba uplorgando?-** Un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza de todos. Raven cayó en cuenta de algo.

 **-Espera un momento...¿Nos estaban espiando?-** La gótica apretó los dientes.

 **-Bueno...nosotros...-** Robin no encontraba que decir.

 **-¿Y por que tienen las caras tan rojas-** Chico Bestia terminó de ponerle la guinda al pastel. **-Esperen un momento...¿Acaso ustedes creían que Raven y yo...?-** Ahora fue el turno de ellos de ponerse colorados.

 **-Sólo diré una cosa-** Habló el líder de repente **-¡TITANES, CORRAN!-** Inmediatamente los espías desaparecieron de la habitación, dejando solos al cambiante y la hechicera.

 **-Vaya que son pervertidos-** Comentó el verde.

 **-Si, pero que se le va a hacer-**

 **-Ahora Rae, continuemos-** Animó el cambiante tomando otra porción del frío lácteo con la cuchara.

 **-Recuerda que tu estúpido helado comenzó todo esto-**

 **-Eso quiere decir que no comerás más?-** Preguntó el cambiante de forma sarcástica.

 **-Demonios, si no fuera tan adicta a el, lo dejaría-** Finalizó ella mientras abría la boca, esperando la siguiente cucharada...

_**Fin**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aqui el quinto cap. Espero lo disfuten tanto como yo lo hice. Gracias por leer amigos. Nos vemos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros.**

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 _ **Panqueques con Miel**_

Raven salió de habitación y se encaminó a la cocina, atraída por un potente y delicioso aroma, muy dulce por cierto. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, eran las 10:00 am y ella no había desayunado por estar ten ensimismada en su nuevo libro. Tenía hambre, por un instante se imaginó que lo que sea que oliera tan bien sería para ella, desechó rápidamente la idea. ¿Quien haría algo tan delicioso a esa hora de la mañana?. Estaba por averiguarlo, olía a su plato favorito...panqueques.

Se sorprendió bastante cuando por fin llegó a la cocina. Chico Bestia, con gorro y delantal sacaba el último panqueque de la sartén para después colocarlo encima de otros nueve, formando una imponente y deliciosa torre. Raven sintió que se le hacía agua la boca, más no lo demostró. El cambiante se quitó su traje de cocina y notó la presencia de la hechicera, sonrió al saber que el era el causante de su aparición en la cocina. Los bañó con miel y mantequilla y colocó el plato de panqueques en la mesa junto con una taza de té.

 **-Buenos días Rae. Ven, siéntate-** Invitó el sacándole una silla.

 **-No son de tofu?-** Fue lo que atinó a preguntar ella tratando de ignorar la comida.

 **-Nop, son para ti. Yo ya desayuné-**

 **-¿A que se debe esto?. ¿Y los demás?-**

 **-También desayunaron y estás haciendo sus cosas-**

 **-No respondiste a la primera pregunta-**

 **-Sólo quise hacerlo y ya. Vamos Rae, deja la desconfianza y disfruta!-**

 **-Como se que esto no va a matarme o engordarme?-** Raven se sentó.

 **-Rae, Rae, siempre tan negativa-** Comenzó el sentándose frente a ella **-Primero, yo no creo que engordes tan fácilmente y segundo, yo no te haría daño-** Raven lo miró.

 **-No creo que pueda comerlo todo, es demasiado. Tampoco se si me gustará-**

 **-A ver Rae, te propongo un trato...Si esto no te gusta y no puedes comerlo todo...no te prepararé mas el desayuno y no te volveré a decir Rae-** Raven entrecerró los ojos, parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

 **-Esto es interesante...¿cual es el truco?-**

 **-No hay truco Rae-**

 **-Muy bien, y si llegara a gustarme?-** Gar sonrió.

 **-Y si te gusta...ya veremos-**

 **-Te ves muy confiado...-**

 **-Vamos Rae, basta de charla y prueba!-** Exclamó el cambiante con voz de fantasía.

Raven tomó cuchillo y tenedor, cortó un pedazo, lo llevó a su boca y...¡Estaba ridículamente delicioso!. Tomó otro bocado, y otro, y otro...Cuando cayó en cuenta, ya no quedaba ni un sólo panqueque. Suspiró sutilmente de satisfacción, después habló.

 **-Bien, que quieres a cambio?-** Comenzó a beber su té.

 **-Un beso-** Raven casi se ahoga **.**

 **-¡¿Que!?-**

 **-Un trato es un trato Rae-** Raven le lanzó una mirada de muerte para después suspirar. Era cierto, un trato es un trato.

 **-Está bien, pero sólo será uno. Y yo no te lo daré, tendrás que hacerlo tú-** El cambiante sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía. Se acercó rápidamente y ella sólo cerró los ojos. Sintió como acortaba la distancia entre ellos, esperó el contacto y...sintió los labios de el contra su mejilla en un corto beso. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada ante el fugaz contacto.

 **-¡Listo!. Ves Rae, no fue tan malo-** Chico Bestia se dispuso a irse, pero Raven lo detuvo. **-¿Sucede algo?.-**

 **-Hubo algo que no hiciste bien-** El cambiante arqueó una ceja, Raven tenía algo de color en las mejillas

 **-¿Le puse mucha leche a los panqueques?-** Raven negó con la cabeza **-Mucha miel?-** Negativa **-¿Le faltó azúcar al té?-** Raven suspiró **-¿Entonces?-** Beast Confuse.

 **-¡Eres un jodido idiota!-** Exclamó ella bastante irritada. Lo jaló hacia ella quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. **-El estúpido beso fue lo que hiciste mal-** Chico Bestia abrió mucho los ojos. - **¡Todo tengo que hacerlo yo!-** Besó al cambiante con fuerza, dejando al verde en shock, porque sinceramente no se lo esperaba. Se separó de el, Chico Bestia todavía se encontraba en shock.

 **-Si cocinas así todos los días, tendrás muchos más de donde vino ese...-** Tomó la taza de té y se dispuso a irse, dejando a Chico Bestia con la boca abierta...

 _ **Fin**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui estamos con el sexto capítulo de esta emocionante (cof,cof) historia. Gracias a los que leen este humilde fic, les recuerdo que pueden dejar reviews, digo si quieren. Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no son de mi propiedad, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y la Warner Bros.**

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 _ **Necesidades**_

Raven suspiró al sentir la lengua del cambiante recorrer su pálido cuello, Chico Bestia sonrió al saber que el era el causante de tal reacción en la gótica. Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos de la torre, uno de los tantos pasillos poco transitados de dicho lugar.

La hechicera había estado caminando por allí, como siempre que hacía cuando leía un libro nuevo, se encontraba ensimismada en este y recorriendo el dichoso pasillo. De un momento a otro sintió como era empujada hacia una pared, unos fogosos labios callaron un gemido de sorpresa de su parte al tiempo que su libro iba a parar a quien sabe donde. El cambiante abandonó los labios de ella para concentrarse en su cuello, obteniendo suaves gemidos de la hechicera...hasta que esta reaccionó.

 **-Es...espera Gar...-** Habló ella con esfuerzo **-Para, todavía no...-** Empujó a Chico Bestia quien casi cae **-Y aqui menos-** Se acomodó la capa, tratando de ocultar su enrojecido cuello.

 **-Oh vamos nena-** Chico Bestia trató de acercarse nuevamente **\- Llevamos casi un año de novios-** Notó que ella comenzaba a retroceder, asta acorralarla nuevamente contra la pared **-Y no me dejas pasar de tu cuello, el cual de vez en cuando también se encuentra cubierto por tu molesta capa...-** Chico Bestia se relamió los labios al notar el sonrojo de ella **-La Bestia tiene hambre...y necesita comer...-** Susurró al oído de ella, lo cual le provocó un escalofrío...Pero ella no se dejaría.

De un rápido movimiento cambió las posiciones, dejando al verde contra la pared, dejándolo inmovilizándolo contra la pared. Procedió a atrapar sus labios con la misma fogosidad con la que lo hiciera el. Introdujo su lengua en la boca del sorprendido chico, cuando se separaron lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **-Yo también tengo necesidades, idiota-** Gruñó ella mientras lamía el cuello de el, ocasionando que se estremeciera. **-Si tu tienes que controlar a la bestia, yo tengo que controlar al demonio en mi interior...-** Bajó lentamente su mano por su pecho, hasta llegar a su abdomen, Bestia gruñó ante esto. **-Créeme, no sabes lo difícil que es controlar a este demonio-** Susurró al oído de el **-Porque este demonio es insaciable-** Finalizó ella, para después alejarse de el, recoger su libro y seguir su camino.

 **-¡Pero Robin y Starfire lo hacen todas las noches. Lastimosamente puedo oirlos!-** Habló de nuevo el cambiante mientras trataba de recuperarse.

 **-Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer esos dos me tiene sin cuidado-** Raven paró un momento para voltearse a ver a Gar **\- Sólo debes tener paciencia, no digo que no vaya a pasar, tan sólo no es el momento...y otra cosa...date una ducha fría, la necesitas...-** Desapareció al doblar en una de las esquinas del pasillo.

 **-¡Joder!-** Exclamó Chico Bestia para después moverse a hacer lo que su novia le había dicho...

 _ **Fin**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aqui vamos con el septimo cap de este fic. Gracias a todos los que leen. Disfrutenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros.**

 _ **Capitulo 7**_

 _ **Entre Sueños**_

Raven no se inmutó cuando, pasadas unas horas, Chico Bestia gritó su nombre entre sus sueños. Se agitaba y retorcía en la cama, al tiempo que gritaba y jadeaba el nombre de la hechicera. Raven se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía culpable...y excitada. Se encontraba en el cuarto del cambiante, sin autorización, lo veía dormir mientras secretamente deseaba acompañarlo en su lujurioso sueño.

El ritual de entrar todas las noches a su cuarto y verlo dormir, había iniciado hace un mes. Pero los sueños húmedos que el cambiante tenía con ella, y que expresaba en voz alta, , comenzaron en la tercera semana. Al iniciar la cuarta semana ella agregó algo más a la rutina. Justo antes de irse plantaba un beso en los tibios labios del cambiante.

 **-¡Ah, que sensual eres nena!-** Gimió el chico, Raven jadeó involuntariamente.

 **-¡Cálmate Raven!-** Masculló ella frente su propia agitación, trató de regular su pesada respiración.

A pesar de todo, ella no se tocaba, se sentiría muy sucia si lo hacía...pero ganas no le faltaban. Tampoco le diría a Gar lo que hacía ni que quería estar con él. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared: 3:00 am.

 **-Adios de nuevo, Gar. Lástima que no tienes el valor de tomarme, o tan siquiera declararte.-** Raven lo miró un momento **-Y que lástima que yo tampoco tenga el valor de hacerte mío-** Se sorprendió internamente por lo cursi y vulgar de sus palabras. Procedió a darle su beso de buenas noches.

Juntó sus labios con los de él, tibios y suaves como siempre, pero no se esperaba lo que pasaría después. Sintió una mano enguantada detrás de su cabeza, antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba debajo de Chico Bestia, siendo besada con intensidad por el mencionado. En medio del shock inicial pudo corresponder el beso, por un instante creyó que soñaba. La escurridiza lengua del cambiante entró en su boca. Se separaron.

 **-Vaya, vaya Rae. Así que no creías que tuviera el valor de tomarte-** Habló el con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-** Fue lo que atinó a preguntar, aunque su semblante y su voz demostraban calma, por dentro estaba hecha un desastre.

 **-Desde que comencé a fingir que hablaba dormido-** La cara de Raven era un poema.

 **-¿Po...por que dejaste que te besara y que siguiera viniendo?-** Se reprendió mentalmente por tartamudear.

 **-Quería que dieras el primer paso, Rae-Rae-** Habló el mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de ella **-Pero veo que tendré que hacerlo yo-** La miró de arriba hacia abajo con descaro, deleitándose con lo que veía. Raven cayó en cuenta de que aún seguía debajo de el, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otar cosa, ya Chico Bestia había hecho añicos su capa y ahora hacía lo mismo con su leotardo.

- **¡¿Que...que haces?!-** Preguntó ella con voz ahogada, no podía enfadarse por más que quisiera o tratara de aparentarlo.

 **-Lo que tu deseas tanto como yo, Ravey...-** La hechicera sintió escalofríos ante el toque del cambiante en su piel desnuda, Gar miró con lasciva su pálido cuerpo, aún cubierto por la ropa interior. Se lamió los labios visiblemente excitado. Podía oler también la excitación de ella.

 **-Creo que vamos a hacer verdad algunos sueños falsos...-** Habló el, la gótica sonrió, ahora segura y aceptando lo que iba a pasar.

 **-Quiero ver que lo intentes, Gar...-** Finalizó ella antes de juntar sus labios con los del chico en un furioso beso...

 _ **Fin**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, hasta ahora nadie ha comentado y sólo hay un folower y un favorito. Quiero agaradecer a Warper 71 por seguir y dar favorito. Según lo que he revisado, hasta 14 personas han leído el cap 7...y nadie comentó. Estoy triste (miau). Pero no me rendiré. Planeo terminar este fic hoy, publicaré los dós ultimos caps(este y otro) Espero que los lectores silenciosos lo hayan disfrutado. Disfrútenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros.**

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 _ **¿Olvido?**_

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se tensaba entre sus brazos, sus manos inquietas viajaban de arriba hacia abajo, tocando todo lo que pudiera de su esbelta figura. Justo en ese momento una idea, más bien un recuerdo cruzó rápidamente por su cabeza, grabándose a fuego, dejando su marca en su mente. Se maldijo mentalmente por haberlo olvidado. Cuando sintió que Rachel comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su inmaculada camisa blanca y besó su cuello, fue que, con todo el dolor de su alma, decidió actuar. La apartó suavemente, ganándose un gruñido reprobatorio por parte de ella.

 **-¿Pasa algo, Gar?-** Notó que el rostro de él estaba serio. El rubio suspiró.

 **-No se por que siempre arruino el momento-** Rachel lo miró un momento y algo pareció hacer ''click'' en su cabeza.

 **-Un momento, creo que ya se que pasa...-** Gar abrió mucho los ojos.

 **-¿Lo sabes?-**

 **-Si, seguramente no quieres estar conmigo ...porque mi padre es un hombre de negocios de dudosa reputación,¿Verdad?-** Un gran signo de interrogación apareció sobre la cabeza del rubio.

 **-¿Que?-**

 **-Si, ahora tienes miedo-** Los amatistas ojos de la pelinegra se aguaron.

 **-No Rae...no llores!-**

 **-Si, es por eso. Tu vas a huir como los otros!. Eres igual!-** Gar suspiró.

 **-Rae no es por eso...un momento,¿han habido otros antes que yo?. Creí que eras una chica solitaria-** Gar estaba confuso. Raven respiró.

 **-Si eres el primero, los demás no llegaron tan lejos...-**

 **-Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora,¿crees que hubiera estado 8 meses, una semana y 20 horas contigo solo para arruinar el momento que mas he esperado a causa de tu familia?-** Rachel se calmó y ahora tenía curiosidad.

 **-¿Entonces?-** El rubio suspiró nuevamente, casi podía escuchar a Dick y Victor recordándole que siempre lo llevara con el.

 _''Es en serio Gar, llévalo. No es porque seamos pervertidos...''_ Le habló Victor en su mente.

 _''Si Logan, debería hacer caso, es por tu bien...''_ Casi le ordenó Dick.

 **-Bueno...yo...-**

 **-Ah, claro. Seguramente es porque estamos en el estudio de mi padre...-**

 **-No Rae, no es por eso, como crees. No le temo a tu padre, aunque mida casi dos metros y probablemente haya matado a alguien...-**

 **-¿Entonces cual es el problema, Garfield Mark Logan?-** Comenzó a perder la paciencia.

 **-Okey, okey. No te enojes, aquí va...-** Dio una bocanada de aire y... - **No traje condón-** Rachel parpadeó dos veces.

 **-¿Es en serio?-**

 **-¡Por favor, dime que tomas la píldora!-** Casi rogó el rubio.

 **-No, no lo hago porque podría tener efectos secundarios-** Habló ella con simpleza.

 **-¿Tu padre no las guarda por aquí?-** Comenzaba a sonar desesperado.

 **-No lo se..creo que deberías irte...-**

 **-¡No Rae, no me hagas esto!-** Chilló el mientras Rachel lo empujaba hacia la salida.

 **-Lo siento Gar, para otro dia será...-** Lo terminó de sacar **-Buenas noches-** Plantó un fugaz beso en los labios de el chico y cerró la puerta.

 _''Gar te dijimos que siempre llevaras el condón contigo. ¿Por que nunca escuchas lo que te digo?''_ Casi gritó Dick en su mente.

 _''Si Gar, debiste hacerle caso al líder''_ Apoyó Victor al pelinegro.

 _''¿Oigan, no han visto a Jinx por aquí?''_ Se coló Wally West.

 _''Y tu que haces aquí?. Esta es la mente de Grafield Logan. La de Jinx está a unas calles''_

 _''Ups, bueno gracias!''_ Habló West para después irse.

 _''Bueno Garfield, te quedaste sin Rachel, sin sexo y ahora estás imaginando lo que diríamos tus amigos. ¿Por que no vas a sus casas?''_

 _''Si, ve a la casa de Vic, allí seguramente estarán ellos esperándote con sodas, pizza y videojuegos''_ Aconsejó Dick imaginario.

Garfield asintió para si mismo, levantó la cabeza y se adentró en la noche, camino a la casa de Victor Stone para contar las últimas noticias...

 _ **Fin**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Y que mejor manera de terminar esta historia que con un Gender Bender. Espero que lo disfruten y gracias por su atención!. Bueno, casi. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque nadie comentó y bueno, espero que alguien lea esto. Ya que publiqué todos los capítulos restantes hoy. Dedicado a Mrayney, porque usé los nombres que el usa para sus personajes de Gender Bender en Limonada para el Calor, muy bueno por cierto. La considero una de sus mejores traducciones. Espero disfrutes esto amigo, porque eres uno de mis favoritos. Espero sepas de la existencia de este pequeño fic. Hasta la próxima!**

 **Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Son propiedad de la DC y Warner Bros.**

 ** _Capítulo Final_**

 _ **Fantasías**_

Draven dio otro paso, acercándose mas a ella, Gabriela sintió la dura pared contra su espalda al intentar retroceder, no había salida. Desde que Draven se había aparecido de la nada en su cuarto hacia unos momentos no había hecho mas que acercarse a ella, no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas y solo la miraba detenidamente con sus brillantes ojos amatistas.

El hechicero terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos, Gabriela abrió la boca para quejarse nuevamente, más sin embargo el hechicero aprovechó esto para atrapar inesperadamente los labios de ella, para iniciar un suave beso que la pequeña de ojos esmeraldas se dispuso a corresponder, a pesar de no entender un carajo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El hechicero rompió el beso sin despegar su mirada amatista de las esmeraldas de ella.

 **-Ahora me dirás por que te apareces en mi habitación sin consultar y luego me besas sin permiso?-** Preguntó ella con fingida ofensa. Draven parpadeó antes de hablar.

 **-Accidentalmente leí tus pensamientos-** Fue la respuesta de él, la de color verde inclinó la cabeza en señal de no entender. **-Cuando leí tu mente, supe lo que sentías por mí-** Gabriela entendió y se sonrojó fuertemente, pero antes de poder decir otra cosa ya Draven había atrapado nuevamente sus labios, cuando se separaron Gabriela habló.

 **-¿No te han enseñado a no hurgar en las mentes ajenas?-** Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

 **-De no haber leído tus pensamientos, no habría sabido que me quieres tanto como yo a ti-** Respondió Draven para despues esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa que puso alerta a la cambiante.

 **-¿Que es tan divertido?-**

 **-Que de no haber hecho lo que hice, no sabría de todas tus fantasías coonmigo-** Ahora si la cara de la chica parecía un tomate en ley. **-Y créeme, te prometo hacer realidad todas y cada una de ellas-** El hechicero volvió a besar a Gabriela con más intensidad mientras tocaba la esbelta y bien formada figura de ella envuelta en ese ajustado uniforme bicolor.

Antes de entregarse completamente al placer, Gabriela, con un leve estremecimiento, recordó que una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Draven era que cuando hacía una promesa, siempre hacía todo lo posible por cumplirla...

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
